1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image device, and more particularly to combine a scanning device and video device to be an image device to output the image data of real object or scanning document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scanning devices, such as flatbed scanners, are well known in the art and produce machine-readable image data signals that are representative of a scanned document, such as a photograph or a page of printed text. In a typical scanning device application, the image data signals produced by a scanning device may be used by a personal computer to reproduce an image of the scanning document on a suitable display device, such as a CRT or a printer.
Furthermore, the other image outputting device, digital camera, is also well known in the art and produce machine-readable image data signal, especially for three-dimensional objects. In the conventional digital camera application, the image data of the real object produced by a image capturing device with photosensitive sensor to detect the reflected light and convert the reflected light into an digital signal. Then, the digital signal of the real object can be stored in the built in memory or portable pc card.
However, the transmission speed of the broadband transmission is increasingly, the image data capturing application is very important. Nevertheless, the conventional scanner or digital camera is an independent image-outputting device to output the image data. Thus, combination the scanner with camera in a computer system would have higher cost.